It's All Fun and Games
by rizon72
Summary: Makoto and Ami find themselves playing game with Usagi, Rei and Minako, but are they happy about it? Makoto/Ami and Minako/Rei.


Its All Fun and Games…

By rizon72

Makoto stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom cursing Minako and Usagi for what they had done. Did they know the frustration they wrought upon her psyche with that game? Oh, sure it had ben innocent enough, a simple suggestion, one which both of them were excited about and even Rei joined in it might be fun.

No, the only ones to give any objection were her and Ami, who merely blushed while stammering out her objection. However in the end it didn't matter when it came to the pure forcefulness of the combined willpower of Minako and Usagi.

And now, now she had that damn vision of the most beautiful angel seared into her brain and unable to get rid of it. One upon which she imagined many times, even had seen a few times in passing. No, this one sat right next to her, her angel.

Unable to contain herself she succumbed to the emotions and visions hoping it would allow her to sleep.

In another bedroom another sailor scout was having a similar frustrating problem.

Ami lay awake in her bed repeating the evenings events over and over again. Well, not the entire evening, more like one sequence of events.

Even thinking about it she felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. Was it really? Was what Usagi said really correct. Her factual agreed that what Usagi said had been, surprisingly, correct. Her emotional side didn't agree and replayed the events over and over not letting her think. She was sure she'd been caught staring more than once.

Who wouldn't stare? There was no way she couldn't stare. A goddess had sat next to her. She felt relieved she hadn't drooled, but she hadn't been anywhere near her usual smart self. No, in this presence her IQ had walked out the door leaving her behind to fumble around lost in the dark.

Then, how could she face her again?

Flipping over Ami buried her face in her pillow wishing her bed could swallow her whole.

(Earlier in the day)

Ami and Makoto were not sure how, or even why they agreed to this. All five sat around the table, Usagi's family were out until tomorrow morning, with Usagi happily shuffling the cards. She and Minako had brushed aside any concerns Ami had with this game. Now she sat there, next to an equally stunned Makoto, both wondering how they got into this.

Perhaps they should have left earlier instead of staying.

The cards were passed out and they all looked before deciding which to keep as Ami realized she was playing poker. She at least knew some basics, what beat what. She took two cards, Makoto, with a serious face, took three as the others made their decisions.

The placing the cards down looked to see who had the lowest hand.

"Aww, I lost?" Usagi whined giving Ami a hint of satisfaction.

"We don't have to do this," Ami said speaking up as Makoto nodded.

"No," Usagi said quickly, standing and pulling off her socks. "There."

"One down, four to go," Minako said, waggling her eyes.

"Hey, you've got Rei, besides, at least Tuxedo Mask isn't here," Usagi said, her eyes going dreamy on them.

"Yeah, yeah," Minako said, taking the cards and dealing them out.

Makoto watched the cards dealt out still in disbelief that she had been talked into playing poker with the others. Not just any poker, but strip poker. Oh they were going to pay for this one, even as she looked at her hand and went for two cards.

Rei lost the next two hands and her socks came off followed by her shirt, showing everyone a pink, lacy bra.

"Mine," Minako said giving Rei a very x-rated hug before being shooed off.

Makoto managed to glance over at Ami wondering what type of bra she wore before noticing the slight coloring of the blue-haired girl's cheeks. Looking back at her cards she realized she lost this hand.

Okay, no problem, its only socks and pulled them off.

"Ooh Makoto, you paint your toenails?" Minako said bending to get a closer look.

"Um, yeah," Makoto said.

They played a few more hands, Minako losing one hand, taking off her socks, Usagi losing another one and taking off her shirt as Rei had.

Then Rei lost again. And standing up she pulled down her skirt exposing a matching set of pink panties to go with the pink bra.

"I wear them for Minako, she likes them," Rei said in a huff and sat back down.

Ami felt nervous, she had been doing well so far as Makoto lost another hand. What would the brunette choice to take off? Part of her couldn't wait to see more and tried not to stare.

Makoto gave a glare towards Usagi, but seeing as she was already without a shirt, and Rei was in her underwear, it was only fair. Unbuttoning her shirt and taking it off revealing her bra, and the largest breasts of the five of them. She silently cursed for wearing a bit sexier bra which still gave support. PE hasn't been that day so her support bras were all being washed.

Ami looked on, seeing those breasts so close she could reach out and touch them. She even noticed a hint of a nipple, larger than hers of course, but still exciting to her.

She managed to gather her cards as her mind continued to review what it had seen unaware what she really was doing. Laying down her cards realized, she lost her first match.

Calming her beating heart she pulled off her socks, and looked at Makoto who looked at her feet before returning to the cards.

Ami refocused and felt relieved to not have lost the next hand. Minako actually proudly took off her shirt, exposing a very ordinary bra, nothing cute or sexy at all which Ami had expected.

Makoto looked around, everyone but Ami had lost at least their shirt making her wonder what type of bra the blue-haired girl wore today? Caught thinking about that she failed to pay attention to her hand and lost. Rei was already in the same boat so complaining wouldn't do anything, and the other three were determined to play this through.

So, standing and taking off her skirt revealing a set of white panties. She turned around to fold her skirt and place it behind her unaware of the view she gave Ami, whose face was now way to close for her comfort to Makoto's panty covered rear.

The distraction to Ami caused her to lose the next round. She really couldn't complain though, she managed to keep her shirt longer than the others. Feeling a bit uncomfortable she did managed pull off the shirt revealing a little secret of hers, she liked wearing sexy bras. A very lacy bra, barely covering her breasts was revealed.

She covered her breasts and blushed, feeling a bit inadequate compared to the others. Her breasts were the smallest of the group.

Makoto had a fantasy come true beside her as she looked on at the lace covered tits.

The next hand they looked on as Rei lost. She looked as if she was about to protest, but instead shrugged out of the bra revealing her breasts to the rest of the group.

"Those as just as I remember," Minako said, reaching over to touch and swatted away.

"Just remember, paybacks," Rei said. "You may look but not touch."

To emphasize her point she shook her breasts making them jiggle much to Minako's pleasure. Makoto thought the distraction would be enough for Minako to lose focus and lose, but to everyone's surprise, Rei lost again.

She sat there for a moment drumming her fingers looking at Usagi and Minako in silent conversation.

"All right, a deal's a deal," Rei said, standing up and removing the last piece of clothing. She was the first loser in the group and gave them all a peak at the fact that like the others, she was smooth.

Ami blushed slightly at the sight and figured the fact she had no hair was due to the fact they were sailor scouts. She herself had been unable to grow any down there as well. At least if she lost someone else would be like her.

Usagi lost the next round and without any hesitation shed her skirt as well revealing normal white panties similar to Minako's.

Rei had settled down watching the events, or more like watching Makoto and Ami as they shuffled though cards trying not to look at anyone else. The cards were laid down and Makoto lost. She looked a bit hesitant.

"Come on Makoto, if Rei can do it so can you," Minako said.

With a sigh Makoto reached back and undid the snap and took off her bra revealing her breasts to the group. Part of her hating the fact she had such large nipples to go with her large breasts.

What she didn't know was the psychological affect it had on Ami, who had been struck dumbfounded by the sight. Oh, it was a blessed sight for her eyes, one she had fantasized about and to be so close was almost too much for her inexperienced mind to handle.

She didn't manage to form a thought in the next hand and lost. She only had her skirt which wouldn't reveal anything to remove. Standing up she quickly removed it, knowing she was blushing and couldn't stop it.

Makoto looked on noticing the cute panties Ami wore, unlike the plain ordinary kind she had on. Ami's matched her bra, a lacy set with enough to reveal the sexiness behind it but enough to actually cover her treasures. Makoto found herself wanting to see more.

Her wish was granted as Ami still had trouble concentrating and lost the next round. Makoto waited patiently for Ami to shyly decide what article of clothing to lose next and suddenly the game didn't seem to bad.

Watching Ami's hands nervously reach around and unsnapping her bra, removing it and covering her breasts. Sure, they were small, but to Makoto they looked perfect even as Ami's blush reached down to her chest.

Ami wasn't sure she liked this game anymore and tried to remain covered, as much as possible despite the fact no one else did. Makoto's breasts were still attracted her attention. Sure, maybe in her fantasies she had seen them, but not like this.

Laying down her next hand she looked over at the others and Makoto's hand before she once more lost. She only had one article of clothing left!

Makoto now really liked this game. The opportunity to see her crush nude! All she could do is watch as the blue-haired girl looked at the others.

"I'm already nude," Rei said, indicating to herself while resting her shin in her hands. "You all already got to see me strip."

"And two others will be joining you," Usagi said, encouraging the shy girl.

Taking off her panties means she no longer had a hand to shield her breasts, much to Makoto's delight who watched the entire strip almost too eagerly. If Ami hadn't been so distracted by her own embarrassment she might have seen lust in her friend's eyes.

Instead she stood, and quickly took off her panties revealing everything to her friends before sitting down.

Makoto went though the next two hands in a daze, really unaware what she was doing. Her mind going over and over what she just saw, and if she bothered to look beside her, the sexy Ami sitting there watching the rest of the game.

Minako lost her skirt, revealing a set of silky panties which didn't match her bra at all. She didn't say anything and sat back down as Usagi lost the next hand.

She took off her bra, with a bit of a pout but not really embarrassed like Ami had been. Now the only one who hadn't lost her bra was Minako, as the next hand was dealt. This time Makoto's luck ran out for failing to concentrate. Then again, she reasoned, who could concentrate with a nude Ami next to them? All her swimming had done wonders for her curves, slim stomach, cute tis and nice hips.

Realizing that Ami could do this, so could she. Standing she removed her panties before blushing slightly seeing Ami quickly glance away before sitting back down now nude next to Ami. This type of thing only happened in her fantasies, and they would have been in another room doing some more adult things.

Quickly pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she was only vaguely aware of the two remaining hands.

Ami felt glad she didn't get a nosebleed watching Makoto. The Senshi of thunder was absolutely gorgeous in her eyes. The large breasts, narrow waist and the flare of her hips giving her an almost perfect figure. It was all she could do not to reach out and touch the soft skin so close.

"No fair," Usagi cried breaking Ami out of her stupor and noticing that Minako had won the game.

"So, what do you win?" Rei said, suddenly looking at Minako who appeared lost at that one.

"Um, I didn't have to show you everything?' Minako said, giving Rei a smile.

Rei glanced around at the others, stopping briefly on Ami and Makoto before looking back at Minako.

"Really, that's it?" she said, her tone indicating so much more and making eye contact with the blonde.

To Ami and Makoto, it appeared Rei was upset about something.

"Um, well, you see," Minako said, then suddenly darting from the room followed quickly by Rei leaving Ami and Makoto confused.

"Hmm, it should have worked," Usagi said, musing.

"What should have worked?" Makoto and Ami asked together as Usagi suddenly went wide eyed.

"Huh, oh, nothing, nothing at all," Usagi said, managing a weak laugh meaning anything but. Before either could say anything else she too had bolted from the room now leaving only the two of them in awkward silence.

"They are up to something," Makoto said, drumming her fingers on the table deep in thought.

Ami glanced over finding herself lost in the vision before her.

Makoto turned to look at Ami who blushed and turned away, probably embarrassed about the situation. Not sure when the others would return Makoto stood and gathered up her clothes.

"Guess we can dress," she said, sneaking a peek over at Ami who hadn't moved and seemed to be almost staring at her. Makoto turned away and focused on her clothes. No way Ami could be checking her out, right? It had to be her imagination.

Taking her clothes and turning back around she gave Ami a slight smile, as she stood as well gathering up her neatly folded clothes.

"That, um, was interesting," Ami finally stated getting dressed as well.

"Yeah, not what I expected from Usagi, or Minako," Makoto said.

Both girls were trying hard to sneak peeks at each other while the other didn't notice. They were trying so hard neither noticed what the other was doing. With clothes back on an uncomfortable silence loomed between them which had never been there before.

Ami's mind reeled with the images of seen Makoto nude. She had no way of knowing that Makoto had the exact same problem.

The others reappeared, and Minako seemed disappointed about something, but she wouldn't say what.

With it getting late the group headed back to their homes.

However, two scouts would have trouble falling sleep that night while one still couldn't believe her plan didn't work.

The End? Or is it?


End file.
